


You call him a stripper, that’s my ballerina.

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mark is a dancer, Recreational Drug Use, Strippers & Strip Clubs, cult (mentioned), mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: He was dangerously irresistible.





	You call him a stripper, that’s my ballerina.

“This is just the beginning Mark” He said “you know I’d do anything for you”

There was no reason to doubt him yet Mark knew, deep down he just knew…. something was different. This wasn’t the Yukhei he once knew.

“I know” Mark said, still managing to find his voice but barely recognising it. What has he gotten himself into? Could he even trust Yukhei?

 

“I think you’re being ridiculous” Kun says, he’s annoyed and why wouldn’t he be? Yukhei may have been the boss but he was way too intense and it often scared people or rubbed them the wrong way.

“Me?” Yukhei laughs “I gave her a fucking job Kun, it’s her duty to make sure I don’t lose money”

“You make a lot of money” Kun tries to reason with him “she wasn’t even that late”

“If I had that same attitude, none of us would be here” Yukhei glares at him “so remember that before you try and paint me as the bad guy”

Except that’s exactly who he was. Wong Yukhei, leader of the mafia and head of an underground cult. He was extremely dangerous and hardly ever showed mercy. It wasn’t who he was anyway. He wasn’t raised to be weak.

“If you’re finished” Yukhei said “I have other things to do”

Kun refrained from rolling his eyes and sighed

“Actually there was something else” Sicheng adds, choosing very wisely to ignore the argument he’d just witnessed “you said you needed a new dancer”

“We do, Yukhei fired Elena” Kun shakes his head

“The kids name is Mark” Sicheng continues “he’s a friend of Johnny and Ten”

“Mark?” Yukhei raises a brow

“When can he start?” Yukhei asks

“Tonight?” Kun asks and Sicheng nods

“I’ll let him know” Sicheng bows and heads out

“This should be interesting” Kun says amused. He knew a lot about Mark and that Yukhei and said male had a history but he chose to keep the minor details. After all, it was very rare for Yukhei to run into old “friends”

  
“You really want to dance at Club Sabbath?” Jeno asked “that place is filled with satanists and drug lords”

“It’s like hell but it pays good and it’s very elite” Mark shrugs “the whole religion thing never bothered me anyway”

“We can tell” Jaemin smirked “we’ll support you”

“I just wanna know why you’re doing this, you have money” Donghyuck asks dryly

“It was actually Ten’s idea” Mark says, still not looking up from his book. He’s had a deep fascination for literature and Ancient Greece and this book happened to have the best of both worlds.

“He thinks I’m a great dancer and I lost a bet thanks to Jaemin” he adds

“I don’t recall” is all Jaemin says before heading into the kitchen. Mark loved his friends, he really did but he also loved his privacy which is why he preferred to live alone.

His irrational fears of ghosts and ghouls had been left back home along with his innocence. Perhaps moving away at 15 wasn’t the best choice but years had passed since then and he was happier.

It was always just him and Jaemin anyway. He was comfortable and safe.

  
The night was just like any other night. The club was always pumping and the music vibrated through his entire body. He had taken a “magic pill” as Johnny would call it so he was no longer nervous. He didn’t have to start dancing until after 10 pm so he was happy to join his friends by the private bar

“This is nice” Jaemin murmured, more to himself but Mark smiled anyone. Jaemin was always supportive. He was Mark’s brother after all.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t formally introduced myself, I’m Kun” He smiles brightly at the group of friends

“Hi” Mark smiles “I’m Mark and these are my friends, Jeno and Donghyuck and my brother, Jaemin”

“So you’re the infamous Mark huh?” He chuckles. Yukhei definitely had taste and Kun could see why this was the one that got away, or maybe not. “You’re going to love it here”

“Are the stories true?” Jeno asks, bless his heart but he was always so forward and maybe a little too inquisitive “is the owner of this place really a mafia boss?”

Kun laughs

“He is” Kun says “but don’t worry, you’re safe with me. You’ll meet him later”

“M-meet him?” Jaemin widens his eyes

“Yes, if you’re a friend of Mark, I’m sure you’ll be coming here often” Kun says, amused “exchanging pleasantries is important, isn’t that right?”

Mark giggles

“Yes it is” Mark agrees “if he’s my new boss, you guys shouldn’t have anything to worry about”

“Aside from the satanists” he adds amused and Kun smirks at that

“It’s almost time” Sicheng says “are you nervous?”

“No, the pill hasn’t worn off yet” Mark laughs

“Pill?” Sicheng smirks “Johnny?”

Mark nods and Sicheng laughs and shakes his heads

“Knock ‘em dead kiddo” Sicheng winks

  
Mark is amazing. He’s a natural and the way he keeps everyone on edge as he sways his hips is impressive. Kun isn’t surprised. Ten would know a good dancer if he saw one. They were definitely going to make a lot of money.

“You’re late” Kun raises a brow

“I’m the fucking owner” Yukhei scoffs “how’s the new kid?”

“Let me introduce you to his friends and then you can see for yourself” Kun says, giving nothing away.

“It’s packed” Yukhei smirks “he must be good”

“Oh he is” Ten said “we used to dance together”

“Boys, this is Wong Yukhei” Johnny announces. He’s obviously buzzed.

“Hel— Jaemin?” Yukhei’s eyes widen for a moment but he’s always been good at keeping his composure

“Yu… oh my god” Jaemin said “you’re the fucking owner?”

“You seem surprised” Yukhei smirks

“You two know each other?” Johnny asks

“We do, we go way back” Jaemin nods “he used to date Mark”

“Oh my fuck!” Jeno screeches “Mark dated a fucking mafia boss?”

“To be fair, we were kids” Yukhei says but he knows he’s never forgotten Mark. He could ever.

“Where…where is he?” He clears his throat

Kun almost feels bad for him. He’s obviously forgotten the conversation with Sicheng because he’d remember the name.

Kun clears his throat and nods towards the stage. It’s only then, that Yukhei realises why he’d never forget Mark. How the hell could he? Mark was so mesmerising. To him, no one was ever good enough.

“Fuck” Yukhei hisses

“You knew didn’t you?” He asks and Kun doesn’t have to say anything. The look on his face gives it away and Yukhei is once again trapped and there was no way he’d let Mark out his sight ever again.

He realised that the club had gotten full because of Mark. The young, new dancer who had men and women drooling over him. It made Yukhei’s blood boil but he was also drawn to him, like a mouth to a flame only Yukhei knew Mark wasn’t that intimidating at all.

“6 years” Jaemin says when he sees the look of confusion on his friends faces

“They broke up 6 years ago?” Kun asks

“Yes” Jaemin nods

“I did not expect this at all” Donghyuck admits “I’m scared right now but curious”

“You can say that again” Jeno chimes in “look how he’s looking at Mark”

“Does he always look so ….—”

“Intense?” Kun asks and Donghyuck nods “yes, sometimes I worry”

“He’ll be fine, he’ll find something to calm him down” Sicheng smirks “he always does”

“Drugs?” Jeno asks

“It takes a lot more than drugs to calm the beast in Xuxi” Sicheng chuckles

  
Mark is finally done and the effects of the pill has worn off. He feels amazing, a little light headed but he’s buzzing. He’s never felt so alive in years.

“You were amazing” Jaemin says excitedly

“He was” Kun nods in agreement “Mark, the boss would like to meet you”

Jaemin looks away, he knows he’ll cave if Mark looks at him.

“Oh okay” Mark nods as he fixes his shirt

“Don’t be nervous” Kun smiles “he doesn’t like many people but he’s definitely taken a liking to you”

“I don’t know if I should be scared” Mark admits “I’ve heard a lot of things about you guys”

“But you’re still here” Kun says amused

“Call it curiosity, though it’s gotten me into a lot of trouble” Mark laughs nervously

Kun knocks twice and Mark hears a deep voice tell them to enter.

“I’ll leave you two alone” Kun bows

Mark won’t admit that he’s definitely scared now that Kun has left. He has no idea what to expect. He sees a tall and lean man standing by the window. He’s looking out into the night and you can see all the beautiful city lights.

“Sit”

Mark quickly sits and looks down at his hands in his lap.

“You don’t have to be scared” Yukhei says amused as he looks at Mark’s smaller figure “I won’t hurt you”

Mark swallows thickly but he still can’t bring himself to make eye contact with him. Who is this man? He was definitely foreign, he had a slight accent when he spoke and his voice was so sexy. Mark felt like he could pass out but that could also be because of the pill he had taken earlier that night.

“Look at me” Yukhei said firmly

When they finally made eye contact, Mark’s jaw dropped.

“Yukhei?” Mark whispered

“Hi baby” Yukhei smirked “I told you I’d find you, I just didn’t expect you to walk right throw my door”

“I … you … how?” Mark couldn’t even think straight

“I had to leave” Yukhei said “you know how it was”

Mark nodded. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. He was shocked.

“You look scared” Yukhei chuckles “you shouldn’t be, you know me”

“Do I?” Mark asked softly “you’ve…. changed”

“Hardly” Yukhei says “but you have”

“No, you’re …. —”

“I’m still me baby” Yukhei moves towards him and Mark freezes

“Don’t be so tense” Yukhei muses “you’ll hurt yourself”

Mark opens his mouth to speak but he’s at a loss. He doesn’t even know how he feels.

There’s a knock at the door that startles him and Yukhei hisses

“What?” He snaps

“We have a problem again” Yuta, another member, says “I can handle it but we’re going to have to escort everyone out”

Mark recognises him immediately. He was best friends with Yukhei back then too

“Get Taeil and Jaehyun to help you” Yukhei says firmly “make it clean, blood stains are a bitch to clean up”

Mark widens his eyes

“Call Sicheng” he adds and Yuta nods

“Sicheng will take you home, I have some business to attend to but this conversation isn’t over Yukhei says “don’t look so scared baby, I’ll never hurt you”

Yukhei leans in and kisses his cheek

“I’ll see you soon” Yukhei says and walks out as soon as Sicheng comes in

“Ready?” Sicheng asks

Mark nods and follows Sicheng out.

What the fuck just happened?

  
It had been a few days since their meeting. Mark made sure to avoid Yukhei like the plague only Yukhei wasn’t even in the country at the time. It was a late Friday afternoon and Mark was lounging around the house, Jaemin had left early to run a few errands. Mark enjoyed the quiet moments he got to spend by himself. It gave him time to think and relax.

Being alone was always great but up until recently, mark had only one thing on his mind. He couldn’t get the intense looks he got from Yukhei a a few days before he had left. It made his skin crawl and he hated that even after 6 years, Yukhei still had an effect on him.

He glanced down at his phone, startling him when it suddenly began to ring.

“Jaemin?” Mark yawns “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to know if you’re dancing tonight?” Jaemin asks

“No, I’m staying home, I’m really tired” Mark sighs “are you staying out?”

“Yes but I’ll order you something for dinner before I leave” Jaemin says

“Okay” Mark says and smiles to himself. He was going to be home alone for the night and possibly the weekend. He was overjoyed because he knew he could sleep in and walk around naked. Something he never got to do since he lived with his brother.

  
“What’s so interesting on your phone that you can’t focus on the shipping?” Yuta asks dryly

“He’s still stalking Mark’s social media” Sicheng laughs, finding it odd that Yukhei even had a Twitter.

“He’s very ….social” Yukhei says, it’s more to himself but everyone hears it

“You worry me” Kun sighs “he’s a kid, what’s new?”

“Kid?” Yukhei scoffs “his my age and besides, I can guarantee, Mark definitely isn’t a kid”  
He smirks, causing Kun to gag and walk away. Yukhei really didn’t have a brain to mouth filter.

“You’re into him” Yuta says amused “or you what to be”

Yukhei raises a brow

“Let him know he has to work tonight” Yukhei says, ignoring Yuta’s knowing looks

“It’s his weekend off” Sicheng says “surely we can find other entertainment for the evening”

“Oh you can” Yukhei chuckles “but I want a private show from Mark”

“Oh my God” Kun groans “you’re a pervert”

“Daddy’s gotta eat” Yukhei says “I’ll be in my office, no interruptions understood?”

They all nod in union.

  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Mark whines

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asks

“I have to work tonight” Mark frowns

“It is Friday, it’s their busiest night” Jaemin says “you’ll be off tomorrow and Sunday”

“But …” Mark pouts

“You’ll be home alone all week, I have to travel” Jaemin adds “I know you need your privacy, I’ll be gone a week”

Mark deepens his pout. The idea of being home alone was appealing but the whole week?

“Promise you’ll miss me” Mark says softly causing Jaemin to laugh

“You know I will now go shower” Jaemin pats his back and heads back into his room to pack.

  
“There’s no other dancers?” Mark questions as he walks up to Ten

“They’re in the back changing” Ten smiles “but you won’t be on the main stage tonight”

“Oh?” Mark frowns, he kinda liked being the centre of attention.

“Relax” Ten laughs “you’ve been requested for a private show”

Mark widens his eyes as he follows Ten down the passage.

“That’s ….a thing here?” Mark can’t help but flush. He did not sign up for that at all and the idea of dancing half naked for a complete stranger was not something he was into.

“No but this is a special occasion” Ten hands him a pill “you’ll need this”

“Oh my fuck” Mark groans “Ten this is not okay”

“Trust me” Ten says gently

“What is this?” Mark asks

“It’s MDMA” Ten says

“Ecstasy?!” Mark whisper yells “are you insane?”

“Yes” Ten giggles “now go in there and have fun”

“Aren’t you going to tell who it is?” Mark frowns as he downs the pill

Ten shakes his head and Mark definitely doesn’t miss the way his eyes shine, Ten was definitely mischievous and up to something.

“Take a hit of this” Ten offers a blunt and Mark takes it. He hated how good it made him feel but if he was about to dance for some random bloke, he might as well be high.

  
The room is a lot bigger than he expected. There’s red and green strobe lights and the music is just right. There was a pole in here which wasn’t something they had on the main stage but he was grateful for all the times Ten convinced him to join him in learning a thing or two about pole dancing and he was pretty flexible.

“A drink?” He heard a voice call and he immediately stopped dead in his tracks. It was Yukhei

“N-no thank you” Mark shook his head

“You look a little tense” Yukhei chuckled “take your jacket off baby”

Mark didn’t hesitate. Whether it was the drugs or him just wanting to please Yukhei, he didn’t really care.

“Better?” Yukhei asked as he sat down

Mark nodded

“Use your words” Yukhei said gently

“Y-yes” Mark said softly, biting his lip

“You know why you’re here?” Yukhei asked  
“To dance … for you” Mark said

“Then put on a show for me baby” Yukhei sat back and it took everything in him not to pounce on him. He was much more classier than that.

Mark slowly removed his clothing as the music began to play. He felt a lot more confident when the lights dimmed. He knew he had an amazing body and it’s not like Yukhei hadn’t seen him naked before.

He began to sway his hips to the beat before grabbing a hold on the pole and lifting himself up. He saw Yukhei shift and his eyes darken.

Mark bit his lip and bent over and then hooked his leg as he twirled.

The music was loud and he felt it penetrate and vibrate throw his entire body. He shivered as he moved higher up. Yukhei never took his eyes off Mark. It made him more confident and excited.

He moved down the pole, dropping down into a split and Yukhei was mesmerised. How could someone look so innocent be so sinful?

“You’re so sexy” Yukhei groaned

“Only for you” Mark bit his lip and crawled over to him

“Fuck” Yukhei whispered and stood up to pick Mark up off the stage

“Was I good?” Mark asked innocently

“What do you think?” Yukhei asked

Mark flushed as Yukhei wrapped a hand around his throat and leaned in to kiss him

“You’re mine” Yukhei said firmly “only mine”

“Yes” Mark said, he was breathless. He knew he’d submit to Yukhei whenever he asked.

“This is just the beginning Mark” He said “you know I’d do anything for you”

There was no reason to doubt him yet Mark knew, deep down he just knew…. something was different. This wasn’t the Yukhei he once knew but it’s exactly what he wanted. He needed it.

“I know” Mark said, still managing to find his voice but barely recognising it. What has he gotten himself into? Could he even trust Yukhei? He knew he could and he’d do whatever Yukhei wanted.

He belonged to Yukhei and Yukhei was his.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cultbbybob on wattpad


End file.
